Kinn prompts
by OrangeAnimals
Summary: Other fandoms with Finn and Kurt are becoming a little too popular, check out this idea to help our Kinn community grow. Not all T, but some. explained inside.
1. Introduction

**Hello, I am here to explain a very tragic thing on this section of FanFiction.**

**The Glee section on FanFiction has many vast pairings that have spread out all through the world. Now, here comes the tragic part.**

**Kinn is running very behind on the number of stories compared to others.**

**Come on, everyone, we can't let **_**Finchel**_** and **_**Puck/Kurt **_**beat out Kinn, it's way better than all of the other pairings and if you're reading this then you should agree.**

**It is my goal to raise the number of stories by a great number on FanFiction.**

**This is why, every week, I will be posting a prompt for a Kinn story and hoping that you will help me to build up the Kinn-ful stories. The winner of the prompt for that week shall be sent virtual cookies and also it is required that all other participants PM you and let you know that you've done well for that week…if needed I'm sure I could figure out another prize but I hope that for you it's not about the prize.**

**We will be trying to build up the Kinn community and try to get new people to start enjoying Kinn, maybe someday, if we get enough fans all over the world to start liking Kinn, then glee might just have Finn turn Bi, if that is what fans want, it's the director and writers job to comply.**

**Alright the rules are as follows:**

**-you must write on the prompt given and stay within the rating range given**

**-you may write anywhere as long as you submit the site it's on and how to get to it.**

**-you may not submit the piece half written, you must complete it before you turn it in, continuing a piece afterwards is perfectly acceptable as long as the submitted is complete**

**-The turn in time will be a week from now. There will be no lee way, if it is not turned in on time, it will not be counted.**

**To turn in a piece:**

**-Submit the exact link in a PM or review so we can get to it and read it.**

**There will be three different people that are working in this joined account to review and decided a winner.**

**We have many prompts lined up for you to choose from and will be posting one every week.**

**We will be announcing the winner from the previous week in a new chapter along with why we chose them and the new prompt. If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to send a PM, you will here back from one of our three members, Katie, Jen or Maliea**

**Thank you and the first prompt is in the next chapter!**


	2. Cuddle Time

**First prompt**: **Cuddle time**

_Cuddle!Finn_

_Rated K, K+, T_

_Kurt wakes up to a bad dream, Finn comforts him._

_BONUS POINTS IF: The dream is about Finn_

Thought we'd start out pretty easy, enjoy and have a good time writing it! We all can't wait to read your stories


	3. Ballroom Dancing

_Winner from last week:_

MorganD _Thank you all for participating and we hope you participate in this one as well. Reasons we chose this one as the winner were because of it's originality and because of the weird fright/funny feeling the dream gave us all. Thanks again for everyone who participated!_

_As is right, please go message them or review for their story, _Dream Logic_, and tell them that they have done good, because that is what is most sports-man-like and a good loser not a sore-loser._

**Second Prompt: Ballroom**

Ratings can be: _K+ or T_

_The glee club is going to have a ball room dance competition. Rachel keeps getting mad at everyone about not being perfect. Since Rachel and Finn are dating Finn wants to impress her, so he asks Kurt for help. _

_BONUS IF: Rachel catches them together._

If anyone has any ideas about another reward for being the winner than please feel free to share, if it's do-able then of course we'll do it as well.

Good luck with the second prompt and we can't wait to read them!


	4. Phones

We are so sorry this is a day late, our town had a major power out last night and none of our three members had internet or a computer with useable electricity.

So the winner for the ballroom dance prompt is:

**Whozzat**

Thanks to everyone who entered for this round and we can't wait to see what you come up with for this round. We noticed that a few people included the winner from last time into there next prompts and we completely encourage this as well. Also thanks to anyone who may have congratulated our last winner, we expect the same treatment of fairness and honesty as last time.

Prompt _Phones_:

**Finn and Kurt have been together for a year now but have split separate ways because of collage. Finn is stuck in the town of Lima, going to a university, while Kurt went of to an Ivy League. They begin to miss each other greatly since they are so far apart; now a phone is the only way the two can communicate.**

Ratings: R only (not NC-17 obviously)

BONUS IF**: A roommate walks in on Kurt or Finn**


End file.
